Muted
by KuroyoruX09
Summary: Shizuo is walking down Ikebukuro after having a bad day and sees a man in a fur trimmed jacket with brunette hair playing with a cat in front of his apartment. Shizuo stops to say hi, but with the man not answering but definitely hearing him, he gets pissed off and slaps him, later finding out he was a mute. What does he do to apologize? (T for language)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

A blonde haired man by the name of Shizuo Heiwajima had a horrible day. The debts he had tried to collect with Tom were easy but the 'clients' weren't. They yelled and screamed and begged. The usual. But it ticked the bodyguard off. Tom had insisted that Shizuo take tomorrow off as to not destroy anything more with his immense strength.

Making his way to his house, he spotted a male crouched down beside the front of his door. Who was he? A burglar? It was too late for anyone to visit him now. Determined to find out who the brunette was, he made his way closer. He seemed to be playing with something.

Directly behind the man, he found him staring at a cat. It was so cute! He loved cats! The smaller male teased the cat and it mewed playfully.

"Hey," Shizuo said, startling the brunette. "What's his name?"

Spinning around, the debt collector came face to face with a thin boy with brunette hair and scarlet eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I was on my way home," he said, indicating the door. The scarlet eyed stranger sighed in relief and bowed respectfully.

"No need for formalities. I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. You?" he asked.

The man smiled sweetly and shook his head. He went back to messing with the feline.

'_Strange,'_ he thought. "What's the cat's name?"

Once again, he was greeted by a smile and another shaking of his head. This was starting to get the ex-bartender angry.

"What the fuck man? I tell you my name and ask you a question and you ignore me? I'm trying to be polite considering I found a stranger in front of my apartment."

The grin dropped off the porcelain boy's face. He frantically shook his head no in an attempt to relay a message to him.

"Dammit, TALK," he roared, his anger getting the best of him. He raised his hand and brought it down hard on the stranger's cheek. A resounding _'smack_' followed, echoing through the night sky.

The boy looked shocked, his light burgundy eyes opened widely. Slowly, he brought his thin hand up to his bruised cheek and held it, tears welling up in his eyes. Blood trickled out of his mouth and he backed away fast, stumbling and falling as he tried to run for dear life. Within thirty seconds he had disappeared.

"Bastard…" Shizuo mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

The next morning in sunny Ikebukuro, Shizuo decided to pay Celty and Shinra a visit. He hadn't seen them for a while and felt like catching up since he had absolutely nothing to do.

Ringing the noisy doorbell, he was ushered inside by Celty, the dullahan.

_[Shizuo! It's nice of you to visit! How are you doing?]_

"Great Celty, thanks. Just felt like talking. How are you and Shinra?"

_[We're great! I've just been a little busy that's all. Shinra's in there if you want to talk,] _she typed on her pda and pointed to one of the curtained rooms.

"Sure," he replied as he sauntered over. "Hey Shinr-" he paused.

The stranger from last night was sitting on one of the medical beds! Shinra was patching his cheek up, being a doctor and all.

"Oh, hi Shizuo! Give me a minute." Only after the medical assistance to the boy had been administered, did the scarlet eyed stranger notice Shizuo. Panic shot through his eyes. Spinning the underground doctor around he made a bunch of hand signs that were alien to the blonde.

Shinra frowned. "Shizuo! You idiot! I know you had a bad temper, but this?"

Never once did the bodyguard see his friend so angry with him. "What?"

"How could you slap him?" the doctor fumed. The monster was confused as to how he found out.

"He deserved it! He was outside my apartment playing with a cat and when I asked him who he was and who the cat was he just smiled and nodded his head no."

"So you slapped him?" he asked loudly, making Shizuo feel infuriated with his friend. "And without a legitimate reason to why he wouldn't speak to you, you hit him? You left a bruise on him and he was bleeding, Shizuo. BLEEDING!"

"So? Why the hell should I care?" he answered with a huff.

"Because, you bastard! He can't talk. He's a mute. He met with an accident when he was a child and lost the power to speak."

Shizuo was about to retort when he realized what Shinra just stated.

"He's…a mute?" he asked stupidly, removing the cigarette from between his lips.

"Yeah."

"What's his name?" he asked, looking back at the frightened figure.

"Izaya Orihara."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

Izaya shifted on the bed. He looked at Shinra and signaled to him.

"He says that it's alright and that he would be angry too if he was in your shoes."

"Uh…yeah. Listen, about that…" More signs.

"He doesn't care anymore. Anyway, Shizuo. Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is." He replied still feeling uncomfortable in the heavy atmosphere. He felt terrible. He had made Izaya cry and even _bleed_, and for what? Because he wasn't talking to him?

"Can you take care of Izaya? He just moved to Shinjuku the other day and came to visit me because I was an old friend. He doesn't know his way around Ikebukuro, either. Can you show him?" he pleaded.

There was a pause and Izaya looked down at the sheets, twirling his semi-long brunette hair in between his fingers. Sighing, he agreed.

"Thanks, Shizuo! And Izaya," he called from behind him, "be sure you write for Shizuo because he doesn't know what sign language is. Lock the door on your way out."

Leaving with Celty, Shizuo was silent. The teen rummaged through one of his coat pockets and brought out a pen and a pad of paper. He scribbled down a message.

'_Should we go?'_

"Yeah. Show me where you live and I'll show you around from there." They departed from the underground doctor's house. They fetched clothes and other necessary things from Shizuo's house and trekked to the raven's home.

* * *

At Izaya's apartment they sat down awkwardly. Nothing was said and nothing was written. Shizuo broke the silence.

"So…can I know things about you?"

'_Like…?'_

"Dunno…like…what's your favorite color and your favorite thing to eat?"

'_My favorite color is black and I love Otoroo!' _Shizuo chuckled.

"How old are you?"

'_21'_

"I see…what do you do for a living?"

'_I'm an informant. I email information to people the best I can and work with the Yakuza.'_

"That sounds neat."

'_Trust me, its not as cool as it sounds.' _More laughter.

"And your family?" Izaya hesitated, but wrote anyway. _'I live alone. My family kicked me out when they found out I was mute because of the extra money they would have to spend on paper, a pda, and a translator.'_

"What the hell?! That's not fair. How old were you?"

'_5' _Shizuo felt anger.

"Jerks! Who would want to throw you out? They don't know anything…"

The raven grinned at the blonde.

'_What about you? Answer all those questions yourself.'_

"Well…my favorite color is yellow, and I like milk and sweet things. I'm 22 and I'm a bodyguard for a debt collector. I have a brother named Kasuka and he's a famous actor by the name of Yuuhei Hanejima."

Scarlet eyes shone enthusiastically. _'Really? Do you beat people up?'_

"Everyday."

'_Are they annoying?'_

"You don't know how much."

Izaya slopped on a hastily drawn smiley face.

* * *

Their conversations went on for hours. The only time it stopped was when Izaya went to take a shower and made dinner.

"Wow, this is great!" Shizuo exclaimed, stuffing another piece of sushi and rice down. He washed it down with milk.

Izaya smiled brightly and wrote, _'Thank you!' _The smile stunned Shizuo. He had the sudden urge to kiss him but restrained himself.

They glanced at the clock simultaneously. "Well, Tom forgot that tomorrow is Sunday so I get the day off again anyway. What are you doing tomorrow?"

'_Nothing.'_

"Then I guess ill show you around Ikebukuro tomorrow."

'_I look forward to it!'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV**_

Izaya's alarm clock blared his favorite song in the morning. Stirring, he slammed it shut and turned on his side to enjoy a few more minutes of sleep. His face hit something hard and he cracked his eyes open a bit. Seeing a peacefully sleeping Shizuo, he shot up, getting a head rush. He watched the larger man for a minute, noticing the even rising and falling of his chest. His bright blonde hair covered one eye and one of his hands rested on his chest while the other resided on the bed. His white shirt was messed up and revealed a little bit of his stomach and there was a semi-hard expression on his face. Flustered and blushing violently, he crawled out of bed and went to go take a shower.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Shizuo aroused. Blinking and yawning, he went to the kitchen. On the table there was a note. _'In shower. There is onigiri and milk in the fridge.'_

'_Oh yeah. I'm living here at the moment. Man…I still hope he doesn't hate me.'_

The weird thing was, whenever they communicated with one another, the ex-bartender felt happy. There was a heavy yet fluttery feeling in his heart and he didn't know what it could be.

Turning to go back to the room and change, he found the door closed. "Izaya? Are you in there? Knock on the door if you are."

Two sharp knocks sounded and a note was slipped under the door. _'Give me a second.'_

"Sure…" A minute later, the door opened. Shizuo's mouth dropped a bit, but not enough for the raven to notice.

Izaya had nothing but his sleek black jeans on. His hair was moist and drops formed at the end, dripping down onto his well built shoulders. His arms were thing but had plenty of muscle for someone of his size and he was holding a towel in one of his hands. There were a pair of squared black glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose and Izaya used his free hand to push them up a bit.

The urge to grab him and crush him in a kiss was unbearable but Shizuo managed to bite his lip enough. He went to sit on the bed and Izaya followed behind, curious to what he was doing.

"Morning."

'_Morning'_

Then, the monster did something unexpected. He reached a warm hand up and touched the bruised cheek. He caressed it with one finger feeling guilty and said, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

The raven flew back, confused at the sudden gesture.

Realizing his mistake, he jerked around and snatched up his clothes, running to the restroom so he could escape from that place. Leaning against the bathroom door with one hand over his chest to calm his rapid heartbeat, he thought, _'Do I like Izaya?'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter V**_

'_Where are we going?' _Izaya questioned, flashing the blonde the notepad.

"You like Sushi, right? Well I'm taking you to Russia Sushi. They have good Otoroo there."

Izaya jumped up and down excitedly, his coat bouncing with him.

"Shizuo! Eat Sushi! It good for you!" a large man with a thick accent walked up to the bodyguard.

"Your friend eat too!" he said looking at Izaya. He asked, "What your name boy? You new? Eat sushi!"

Glancing at Shizuo for help, the blonde spoke up. "His name is Izaya. He can't talk, but he would love to try your Otoroo. Can you set us up?"

"Yes, yes. Sit here. I bring sushi for you." He said enthusiastically, walking away to retrieve the food.

'_This place is huge.'_

"Yeah. It's the most famous sushi place in Ikebukuro." The meal arrived.

Taking a bite of the Otoroo, Izaya quickly slapped something onto the notepad.

'_It's great! This is the best Otoroo I've ever eaten! Thanks Shizuo!'_

"You're welcome. Have as much as you want." He replied, amused at the ecstatic teen.

'_That's ok, I'm good with this. It's enough for me. That and I don't want to feel like I'm robbing you of money.'_

"No problem. I don't really care." Eating the rest of the sushi, they left for the next place.

Izaya had met so many people. There was Kyouhei, Masaomi, Mikado, Erika, Tom, and many more friends of Shizuo still to meet.

Soon, it was dark. The chirping of the day birds ceased and the crickets and cicadas sounded. Overhead city lights turned on, making the city glow in a pale peach color. The air was cool and pedestrians were making their way home.

"We have one more place to go before heading home." He said, unconsciously grabbing the smaller man's hand. Izaya didn't complain. He…liked it?

Dragging him to the tallest building in Ikebukuro, they made their way up to the roof. Seventy stories later, they were at the top.

"Wait a minute. It should start in about five minutes."

Staring at the city below was a dream. Lights blinked and humans walked the land. It was peaceful and Izaya never wanted it to end. Suddenly, here was a whistle and a loud _'pop.' _Glancing up, the smaller man saw a burst of color. Fireworks! He loved fireworks! The lights of the continuous bursts of color illuminated the night sky.

They waited there, Izaya's hand in Shizuo's, and they enjoyed the show which lasted almost ten minutes. Shizuo's deep mocha eyes wandered to where the raven stood. He was concentrating on the smoke in the air left by the fireworks. When Izaya broke away from the ex-bartender's grip, Shizuo wanted to clutch his hand again and was surprised that he was holding his hand in the first place.

'_That was great! Arigato, ne! This has been the best day ever!'_

"So…you're not mad at me for hitting you like that? I mean I guess it was uncalled for…"

'_Don't be stupid, dummy! I already told you its ok.' _He scribbled.

Not being able to restrict himself any longer, he let the urge drown him. Spinning the brunette around, he took the thin chin between his thumb and pointer finger lifting his face so the scarlet eyes pierced through him, reading him like a book. Shizuo kissed him.

The world slowed to a complete stop around them and they were only aware of one another. The smaller man's eyes widened a bit and then closed completely. Begging the smaller man for entrance, he complied, parting his lips just enough for the blonde's tongue to get in. Heat exploded around them, enveloping them in their embrace, and they deepened the kiss. Izaya grasped Shizuo's fluffy hair with his right hand and pulled them closer together as their other fingers locked together like an unbreakable chain.

They tore apart, gasping for air, and Izaya's eyes sparkled with the slightest bit of amusement and he wrote down, _'Do you…like me?"_

"No, Izaya. I don't. I don't like you one bit. In fact, I wouldn't even put it into the word _like._"

What? Izaya was thunderstruck. His heart ached and he had a sudden urge to jump off the building when two well built arms circled around him.

"I don't like you Izaya. Not at all. But…I do love you," he whispered. "Stay with me?"

The raven beamed at his lover and nodded his head twice against Shizuo's ruffled outfit.


End file.
